


The Water

by Kimtang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtang/pseuds/Kimtang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephane Lambiel lost his heart to Maxim Trankov but he knew Maxim is straight.One night during ArOI,Maxim asked Steph to his room , they played tougue twister and something else. Inspired by  videos on Stephane's and Maxim's instagram.这是中文！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“来我的房间，Steph,我练习了一个新的法语绕口令，你来我说给你听。”Maxim挂了电话就在床上坐下来擦干湿漉漉的头发。  
“Max,Max,Max!”Stephane敲了三下门，然后他听到有人在房间里喊：“Who’s this？”  
“是我Stephane,别淘气了Max,让我进去。”  
Maxim开了门然后他看到Stephane穿着深蓝色的浴衣和白色的拳击短裤。  
刚洗完澡的Max趴在床上，他的背上有一些水珠。Stephane的视线胶着在他裸背的光滑的曲线上。漂亮的肌肉，他想。  
“过来Steph,”他拍了拍床，“我说那个绕口令给你听。”他说“tougue twister”，Stephane就不由自主地看向他的嘴。他的舌头看起来如此柔软和潮湿。他想象着在另一个时空亲吻他的嘴唇然后把他的舌头卷进自己嘴里。他不知道Maxim究竟为什么把他叫到这里来。现在他的脑子里全是一些不道德的想法，但他再一次提醒自己，Maxim是直的。  
在那个绕口令里有太多的saucissions（香肠）这个词了。  
“这很好，Max，我的意思是说，这是个很好的绕口令，而且你也把它说得很好。”Stephane微笑着说。  
Maxim停下来大笑，“我知道它是什么意思。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“How much are six sausages?”  
Stephane点头：“没错，是这个意思。”  
“我在问你how much are six sausages，我在问你这个问题。”Maxim看着Stephane的眼睛大笑，“也许明天中午我们可以把香肠放到瑞士奶酪火锅里。”  
“我怎么会知道....”Stephane红着脸说他最好还是回到他自己的房间里去。他感觉今晚整个都不对，而且他们平时的相处模式并不是这样的。他们是好哥们，而且Maxim是直的，Stephane提醒自己。  
“告诉我香肠多少钱。”Maxim把Stephane推倒在床上笑着问。他在Stephane的胳肢窝挠着痒痒，他想让Stephane笑。Stephane盯着Maxim的胸膛，那里有一个小水珠离他的鼻尖只有一厘米的距离，他差点不由自主地吻上去舔掉它。  
“不要这样Max,Tatiana去哪儿了？”Stephane深呼吸了一口问道。  
Tatiana终于被记起来了。

“Come to my room Steph,I have practiced a French tongue twister,let me show it to you.”Maxim put down the phone , sat down in the bed and started drying his hair.

“Max,Max,Max!”Stephane knocked the door for three times ，then he heard someone inside the room asked,”who’s this?”   
“This is Stephane.Stop being naughty Max,just let me in.”  
Maxim opened door and he saw Stephane was in a dark blue bathrobe ,and he saw his white boxers.  
Maxim just had a bath and lied on his stomach,some drops of water were on his back.His back.Stephane’s eyes sticked on the smooth curve of Maxim’s naked back.Such beautiful musles,he thought.  
Come here Steph，he patted the bed，Let me show you the tougue twister.He said tougue twister,Stephane looked into his mouth，his lips and tougue seems so soft and wet.Stephane was thinking about kissing him on the lips and rolling his tougue into mouth in another universe.He didn’t know what’s Maxim’s actural purpose of calling him here.Now his mind is full of immoral thinking ,but he warned hinself again,Maxim is straight.  
There are so many words saucissions in the tougue twisters.  
“It’s nice,Max,I mean,it’s a nice tougue twister and you speak it very well.”Stephane smiled .  
Maxim stoped and laughed,”I know what it means.”  
“Uh-huh?”  
“How much are six sausages?”  
Stephane noded,”Yes, you are right.”  
“I’m asking you how much are six sausages,I’m asking you this question.”Maxim looked at Stephane’s eyes and laughed.”Maybe we can have sausages in Swiss fondue for tomorrow’s lunch.”  
“How would I know ..”Stephane blushed and said he’d better to go back to his room.He felt totally wrong this night and their relationship model was not like this in most time.They were buddies,and Max is straight,Stephane reminded himself again.  
“Tell me how much are sausages Stephane,”Maxim dragged Stephane into his bed and made Stephane lie on his back and laughed.He tickled Stephane’s underarm and wanted him to laugh.Stephane looked at Maxim’s chest and there was a small drop of water on it.It was just one centremeter away from his face and he almost couldn’t help himself licking it.  
“Stop doing this Max,where is Tatiana?”Stephane took a deep breath and asked.  
Finally, Tatiana was remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but this chapter was written in Chinese.

“她和姑娘们出去玩了。你反应太慢了才想起来她不在。”Maxim笑着挠Stephane痒痒。  
“你怎么不和她去？”Stephane不经意地用膝盖内侧蹭蹭Maxim的腰侧微笑着问。  
“我想和你一起玩啊，我的瑞士小奶酪。”Maxim把膝盖顶入Steaphane的双腿之间，他完全不知道自己在做什么。“说实话，我累了，”Maxim接着说，“想呆房间休息下。”  
“你能不能一口气把话说完。”Stephane动了动腰试图换一个更舒服的姿势躺着。  
“Steph,”Maxim用膝盖蹭了蹭他，“你硬了。”  
“我知道，可不可以先拜托你在旁边坐好。”Stephane突然有点不耐烦。  
“是因为我么？”Maxim嬉笑着打开Stephane试图合上的双腿，伸手覆上Stephane的阴茎。”Wow,它很可爱。”Maxim揉搓着它们。感受到Maxim掌心的温度Stephane倒吸了一口凉气，你不是十几岁的孩子了，Stephane提醒自己。Stephane前端渗出的液体濡湿了白色的拳击短裤，“Let us solve this problem.” 猝不及防地，Maxim俯下身隔着内裤张嘴含住了他的阴茎。”天哪，Maxim,停下来，这不对！”Stephane喘息着去推Maxim的肩。  
他抬起头，舔了舔嘴，“我只是，我只是想帮你，这几天你似乎并不是太高兴。好吧，我停下来，既然你要求的话。”Maxim从床上爬下来，挪到走廊给自己倒了杯水。当他背对着Stephane喝完水放下杯子的时候他听到Stephane弱弱地喊“Please help me Max,need you now.”  
Maxim笑得像个孩子，他只用了两步就从走廊跳到床上，没有急着把刚刚还趴在床上纠结的Stephane翻过来，也没有马上去脱他的短裤，而是去抚摸他的脚趾。突然被握住脚趾让Stephane发出一声轻轻的惊叫。它们并不十分漂亮，二十几年的花滑练习中它们受过一些伤。Maxim抚摸过每一个脚趾然后向上，抚过他纤细但结实的小腿，Maxim把右手放在Stephane大腿和小腿连接处的小窝，抚摸它们，那里的皮肤柔软又带点潮湿。Stephane被摸得很舒服，他无法控制自己敏感得抬起小腿。他催促他快点，于是他的手掌缓缓地从他后侧的大腿挤入两腿间细小的缝隙，抚摸他的大腿根部。Stephane 颤栗着喘息，不由自主地抬起他的腰。  
Jesus fucking Christ,you said you are straight!  
Maxim从Stephane的背后把他的短裤脱到大腿根以下，他把右手掌心朝向他的臀部，由下往上地揉捏它们。臀部的肌肉牵动着Stephane的后穴，这让他冒出了一阵呻吟。他说You have a nice ass Steph.你在冰场上的时候，屁股那么好看。  
但他知道Maxim只是在取悦他，或是在取悦他自己。他并不会想要进入他。  
Stephane把手伸到下面想帮助一下自己,被眼尖的Maxim看到，他停下在他臀部动作的手把他翻过来。他脱下Stephane的内裤揉成一团放到床头柜，把他的手放到身体两侧，伸手去床头柜找润滑剂，打开两个抽屉都没找到。Stephane看着他无奈地想是啊，他们大概不需要用到这个。  
他终于在另一边的床头柜里找到润滑剂，挤了一些在手上然后抹上Steghane的阴茎。Stephane在被握住的时候发出一阵惊呼，但他马上停止了发出声音。他并不了解Stephane的喜好，只是凭着自己的经验尝试。他坐到Stephane的身后，让他可以舒服地靠在他的怀里。Stephane有些庆幸这样的姿势，因为这样对方并不能很真切地看到他的表情。Maxim用手有节奏地撸动Stephane的阴茎，拇指不时地划过他的铃口。Stephane粗喘着看向前方，电视机里倒映出他们的影子。他觉得太羞耻便闭上眼睛不看，过了一会还是睁眼看Max的表情，他在笑，他像个情人那样把他搂在怀里，而他因为快感抓皱了身侧的床单。Maxim甚至没有忘记照顾到他的双球，Stephane已经完全不能思考这一切是不是“正确”的了即使他们都知道他做得并不够好。他的五根手指手指抚过他阴茎上的每一条血管，拇指划过他湿润的冠状沟，那里充满了乳白色的精液。“My little Swiss cow.”他笑着说。  
他们的身体紧紧地靠在一起，Stephane感受到Maxim隔着内裤的阴茎顶着他的臀部。他无法思考背后的人有没有勃起，只是不住得抬起自己的胯部往对方手里送。他们靠得那么近，可Stephane觉得他们之前还隔着一条伏尔加河。他的后穴想要他进入他，他想要他进入他。他感到如此空虚。但是他无法要求他这么做。他的潜意识提醒他，他无法要求他这么做。Max说你的锁骨好看，男孩子们一定都很喜欢。他鬼使神差地把右手手指放到后面试图安慰自己，“Max,get into me.”他说得很轻，并没有想让他听到。Maxim突然停下了手上的动作有些发愣地看着他。天哪Stephane你在干什么？然后他终于反应过来，想找点什么东西帮助他。他有些不知所措，而Stephane两眼放空在看着天花板发呆。他只知道要快一点，便拿了Tatiana落在床头柜上的粉底刷，在杆子上套上一只保险套，他想要帮帮Stephane.他把自己的身体稍微挪开点，拍了拍他的臀肉让他放松，而他发现这个姿势并不行的通，于是他在他的身下垫上一个枕头。他没有敢把它放进去，只是在他的穴口浅浅地抽插。“Jesus...”Stephane咬住下唇，把头搁在Maxim抱住他的手臂上。Stephane作势要去推Maxim的手，“天哪Max,我不想弄脏你们的床单。”Maxim只好拿过Stephane的浴袍给他垫上。他看着Stephane的身体都染上一层粉色，但他还是咬住下唇压抑着呻吟。Maxim跪坐着让Stephane靠在他的身上，腾出一只手去抚慰他的阴茎。前后同时的刺激让他的高潮从脚趾开始延伸到腹部，而他的阴茎被快速地撸动着。他很久没有过这样激烈的高潮。他射了Maxim一手。Maxim看着他的脖颈弯成一个漂亮的弧度，然后他的脑袋便倒在他的怀里。  
他去床头柜拿了几张纸巾再来看Stephane的时候他的眼睛还闭着，看上去像是睡着了。他长长的睫毛挂着几滴水珠，翕动着。他想Steph如果是个女孩他现在一定会吻他的眼睛。  
他帮Stephane擦干净穿好裤子，然后帮他披上来的时候穿的浴袍。想了想还是摇醒Stephane,回房间去睡吧，姑娘们该回来了。这时候Stephane清醒过来，套上自己的拖鞋便往外走，快走出门的时候他回过头来说了声谢谢。  
然后他们都把自己丢在床上，Maxim又从床上起来，把用过的纸巾和套子拿去走廊上的垃圾桶丢掉。他躺下来给自己来了一发，然后起来开窗通风。  
凌晨时分Stephane醒了，他觉得悲伤。他控制不住自己去找Maxim.他来到他的房间，惊讶地发现只有Maxim一个人在喝酒。他走过去把脑袋埋进Maxim的胸口哭泣起来。他问他怎么了，Stephane抽泣着叫Maxim的名字。他揉着他的头发说我在呢，我在。Steph你要什么？他轻轻地说我只要一个吻。然后他便俯下身来吻上他的眼睛，用唇舌拭去他的泪水，他吻着他的唇，让他留下来。  
早上九点的时候Stephane被敲门声叫醒，门外是Maxim和Tatiana.  
他始终没有得到一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I have no affiliation with the people portrayed, nor do I intend to demean or defame them. I make no profit from this.


End file.
